


Make It Up To Me

by queque



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Everyone's trying to set up reylo, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hidden Feelings, Kissing, Modern AU, Mutual Pining, Smut, awkward first kiss, finally finding each other, they love each other so much its gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-06 17:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queque/pseuds/queque
Summary: Rey is convinced she blew her shot with Ben but her friends are always there to play unsuspecting matchmakers.





	1. Chapter 1

Foamy golden beer jostles in the pitcher Rey is carrying back over to the table of her awaiting friends. It was a crowded Friday night and after an insanely stressful week of finals, almost every person here was ready to get drunk. Including Rey and her friends. She shuffled her way over to the table and spotted Poe and Finn in a cozy embrace on one side while Rose sat on the other scowling at them in mock disgust. Rey couldn't help but chuckle as she triumphantly set down the pitcher and cups for the group.

"I thought we talked about all the cutesy touching and whatnot." Rey teased as she sat down in the chair next to Rose. 

"Don't look at me!" Finn said with his hands up in mock surrender, "He's the one who can't keep his hands to himself!"

Poe wiggled his eyebrows at the girls and received complimentary eye rolls from each of them. Poe was a few years older than the rest of the group. He was a TA when the trio of freshmen met him and quickly became a fixture in their group of misfits. The obvious attraction to Finn may have also played a small part as well. 

"Can you ladies blame me? I mean come on!" Poe exclaimed as he openly ogled his boyfriend who was quickly turning a shade darker. 

"So,  _anyways_ ," Finn said, desperately trying to take attention away from himself, "Poe, why don't you tell everyone who's joining us tonight?"

Poe shot a knowing glance at Finn and then one to Rey before chuckling to himself. 

"Somehow I got the living grouch himself to meet us out."

Rey almost choked on her beer but quickly swallowed it down before anyone noticed.  _The living grouch_. That could only be one man.

Ben Solo. 

"How did you manage that?" Rose asked, incredulous at the idea of Ben being in a crowded college bar on a Friday night.

Poe gave Rey that look again and she took another gulp of her beer to stop her tongue from remarking on it. 

"I just dangled a little British carrot in front of his nose." Poe shrugged and everyone snickered into their hands. Everyone except Rey who was currently staring daggers at Poe.

"I hate you all..." Rey muttered and then all three released the laughter they tried so hard to contain. 

This had been a running joke in their friend group since freshmen year of grad school. Rey, Finn, and Rose were all pursuing various engineering degrees and had found each other early on, forming a tight-knit group when the school year began. Once the first semester had ended, and Poe was no longer their TA, he joined into the mix. Coincidentally lining up with when him and Poe officially became an  _item_. During second semester, Poe had introduced the group to a longtime friend of his who he described as, "shy and sometimes rude but mostly very lonely". 

Rey would've never expected the giant, slight nerdy, man she saw before her. Would've never thought that she would find someone with such a peculiar face so strangely handsome. And his voice? Deep, timbering, and full-bodied. Like it rolled off his tongue and caressed her in a warm embrace. The few times she caught glimpses of the eyes he was hiding under his mop of black hair, she had a hard time looking away. Lost in the deep brown depths she found. He was soft spoken and incredibly intelligent and soon the two found themselves passing most of the night away in easy conversation. Forgetting the others and becoming closer and more intimate as the night wore on. 

He ended the night by putting his number in her phone with a shy smile and even blushed a little when she grabbed his to do the same. She then spent the whole commute home listening to her friends tease her and sing, 

_"Ben and Rey, sittin' in a tree,_

_K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"_

while laughing hysterically at themselves. 

From that night on Ben began to show his face more and more. Each night finding himself seated next to the girl who captured his full attention. It became a point of teasing for the entire clan as the two seemingly opposite souls found a way to connect. 

For Rey, this new addition to her group was a bittersweet one. As time wore on and she grew used to Ben's presence, it became increasingly clear that she couldn't keep her feelings at bay. Each time she saw his face and heard his voice she was dragged down deeper. He was a few years older than her. With a stable job and a place to call his own. What would he want with a 24 year old grad student with severe abandonment issues? Not that he knew that about her yet but still, she couldn't hide it forever! 

The building tension and attraction between them finally bubbled over two weeks ago when Rey swallowed her pride and made a move. It was a night similar to the one unfolding before them but with vodka instead of beer. Poe, Finn, and Rose were just some of the many occupants moving and pushing on the dance floor. The sweaty mess of people thumping along to some barely recognizable beat as Rey and Ben remained at the table in the far corner of the bar. 

Their conversation flowed effortlessly like it always did, this time aided by the hard liquor they'd been drinking. He was sitting so close to her tonight, arm around the back of her chair, fully leaned in to her space to hear every word over the loud music of the bar. She could see every mole and dimple of his beautiful face and spent most of the night fighting the urge to throw herself at him like some sort of maniac. It didn't help that his ever expressive eyes were piercing and insistent in a way she hadn't seen before. As if he was also fighting an inner struggle to maintain control. 

"Are you sure you don't want to dance?" Rey had asked teasingly, knowing full well Ben loathed any and all dancing. 

He chuckled slightly and Rey couldn't stop the warm smile spreading across her face at the sound. 

"I think I'd rather talk to the pretty girl next to me instead of making a fool of myself in front of her."

Rey blushed at that and bit her bottom lip to stop the embarrassing smile threatening to cover her face.  

"I'd prefer that too." She'd said, quietly enough that he could barely hear her over the crowd but it was enough to charge the space between them. She leaned in tentatively, feeling the noise and atmosphere around her get sucked away until all she could focus on were lush lips and brown eyes. 

Ben cleared his throat quietly when Rey got close enough to maker her intentions unmistakable. She pulled back mortified, feeling like she'd been severely misreading the signs over the past few months. She was about to come up with a lousy escape plan when he grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently. 

"Do you want to get some air?" He asked and Rey let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and nodded her head. 

He rose from his chair and offered her his hand before tugging her through the crowd of sweaty drunk bodies. They emerged from the dingy lighting of the bar to the crisp night air of the street. He pulled out a cigarette and gave Rey a sheepish look when she eyed him skeptically. She hadn't realized he'd been a smoker. 

"Sorry," he mumbled, "I only do this when I'm nervous."

She nodded understandably. Everyone has a vice she supposes, and she watched as the flame from his lighter cast a momentary glow over his face. He took a slow pull and Rey discovered she could get over his unhealthy habit if only because of how sexy he looked doing it. 

After only a few inhales he put out the remainder of his cigarette and the two of them stood in the dim city street as people flowed in and out of the bar. 

"If it wasn't obvious, I'm nervous because of you." He said, staring into the road in front of them. 

Rey whipped her head up to look at him, making sure she'd heard him correctly. 

"Why would I make you nervous?"

He finally turned and looked at her, eyes slightly hidden behind his hair. 

"Because you're beautiful and funny and kind and I'm just..." he trailed off, waving his hand in front of himself as if to explain, "...me."

Rey stared at him incredulously. Is he serious? She thought it was beyond obvious how under his spell she was and this is how he feels?

"But, I like you. Everything about you!" Rey said in defense of him. The words were out before she fully realized the weight behind them. The look in his eyes sharpening and focusing on her own. 

Before she could stop herself she grabbed his face and pulled him down to meet his lips with her own. He hesitated, stunned by the sudden movement but then gently placed his hands on her hips before returning the kiss with more force. She moaned slightly before wrapping her arms around his neck and prodding her tongue along his lips. Suddenly he pulled back, a look of panic on his face, and put space between them with his arms. Rey immediately retracted her arms and felt a lump begin to form in her throat. 

Ben opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the door to the bar opening and their friends stumbling out happily. They spotted the two of them and rejoiced, effectively ending whatever moment was building between them. Ben faded into the background of the group as they all made their way home, giving occasional looks to Rey as they walked.

She was mortified. Humiliated. But mostly confused. She spent the whole trip home lost in her own head trying to understand where she went wrong. What signs she'd misread or words she'd taken out of context. When the group arrived at Ben's, he said an awkward goodbye to them all and then with a last lingering look at Rey, unlocked his door and went inside. 

That was two weeks ago. That was also the last time Rey had seen him. He'd tried texting her to somehow explain but she was too angry and embarrassed to respond. She had felt like a fool for putting herself out there only to be denied and effectively shut out.

The ruckus of the bar cut into Rey's reminiscence and she played along with her friends if only to eventually steer the conversation to a new direction. They didn't know about the kiss. She was too embarrassed to tell them and Ben was obviously not one to talk about personal things with others.

"What even happened to make him go MIA for two weeks anyway?" Finn asked as Rey finished off her first drink and quickly refilled her cup for a second.

Poe just shrugged, as if to say it was just Ben being Ben. Finn turned to Rey with a questioning brow raised. She shrugged as well, not wanting to explain that she had scared him off with her foolishness. The conversation moved on,  _thank god_ , but the nerves had only just begun. She started taking bigger and bigger gulps of her beer, hoping to find some liquid courage at the bottom of her cup.

After about a half hour of nervous drinking and nervous glances at the door, a song came on the overhead speakers that caused Rose to jump up and drag Rey out to the dance floor with her. Needing some way to expel her nervous energy, Rey allowed to be pulled away and began jumping and bopping along to the upbeat tune. She got so carried away in the noise and laughter around her that she didn't notice Ben at their table. Didn't notice him staring at her as she twisted her hips and bobbed her head to the beat. When the song finally ended, Rey and Rose were out of breath and red faced. They linked arms and started heading back towards the boys when Rey suddenly stopped dead in her tracks.

Ben gave an awkward wave in her direction at the same time Rose was giving her a look of confusion over her sudden halting. Remembering herself, she tightened her hold on Rose's arm and headed to the table. 

"Hey Ben!" Rose greeted with cheerfully, giving him a quick hug which he barely had time to respond to before she had already pulled away.

"Hi Rose." he mumbled politely, always the awkward but courteous member of the group. 

Rey  _really_ didn't want to face him right now but she also really didn't want her friends to become suspicious so, like a coward, she pretended like nothing happened and gave him her warmest fake smile. 

"It's nice to see you out of your house again Ben." she finally said to him. The first words since her lips had touched his two weeks ago.

The corner of his lip twitched but she saw that familiar warmth burning in his eyes. God she had missed those eyes. 

"Well I'm gonna get another pitcher for the table!" Poe announced as he got up from his chair and gestured for Finn to follow. Rose joined the couple and soon Rey's worst nightmares were playing out in front of her as she was alone with Ben at the table. 

He had sat down in the chair next to her, hands awkwardly folded in his lap, and sighed before looking over at her.

"I'm sorry for kissing you" She blurted out quickly, before he even had a chance to say anything. He looked confused, just staring at her as if she had spoken in a foreign language or something.

"Why would you be sorry about that?" He finally asked.

She shrugged, "Because it didn't seem like you liked it or wanted it and I shouldn't have just assumed you'd want to kiss me I mean why wou-"

He'd cut her off with a kiss of his own this time and a tiny squeak escaped Rey's lips before her eyes closed softly and she returned the kiss.  _Oh those lips_. Is it even possible to have missed them this much? He pulled back with a shy smile and she could feel the blush burning her cheeks. 

"I'm not sorry you kissed me." He whispered hotly to her. "In fact, it's all I've thought about for the last two weeks."

Rey felt her blush grow deeper. "Me too...I'm sorry I didn't respond to your texts."

She was so convinced that she had blown her chance with Ben that she didn't think it would even be worth it to text him back.

He gave her a small smile and shrugged his shoulders, "I deserved it. I obviously didn't handle the situation well."

Ben looked past Rey towards the bar, trying to see where their friends were. He found them still waiting for their pitcher and turned back to Rey with blazing eyes. He leaned in close to her ear and Rey held her breath at the proximity. 

"I want to make it up to you. Tell me how I can."

His words started a cascade of crude images to spill into Rey's mind. The various ways she wanted him to "make it up to her" causing a heat to flood her cheeks. She'd spent the last two weeks trying to stop these thoughts from emerging and just like that he released the floodgates. She looked up at him, holding the scorching gaze of his eyes while sliding her hand into one of his own. 

"Take me home and give me a new memory of those lips." 

His eyes bulged at her words and sultry tone of voice. He licked his lips and watched as her eyes followed the movement, sending a bolt of excitement through his body. He tucked a loose piece of her hair behind her ear and was leaning in when he spotted their friends returning to the table.

"Tonight." He promised in a low whisper right before they were joined by the others. 

They easily fell back into the normal routine of drinking and laughing with the group, only this time Rey kept sneaking glances to her phone. She was counting the seconds until it was socially acceptable to leave so she could finally get her hands on the gorgeous behemoth next to her. It didn't help that his normally kind eyes had an air of hunger behind them she'd never seen before, effectively raising both her blood pressure and body temperature. He was skimming his fingertips over her thighs under the table and if he didn't quit it soon she was going to make a fool of herself in front of all her friends by throwing herself at him. 

Finally, the hour became late enough where the rowdy college patrons began to filter out in search of greasy food or a comfy bed. Rose yawned and Poe stretched his arms above his head before placing one around Finn's shoulders. 

"Are we ready to head home gang?" Poe asked the group. All four of them nodded their heads in agreement although Ben and Rey may have been a bit more enthusiastic over the ending of the night than the others. 

They all stood and began gathering their things, making their slow and tipsy way out of the bar and into the fresh night air. Poe had suggested calling an Uber which Rose and Finn happily agreed to but Ben and Rey made an excuse to walk, something about enjoying the night air. A knowing smirk passed over Poe's face but he kept the teasing remark to himself and soon enough the Uber had arrived. They all said their drunken goodbyes with hugs and smiles until finally,  _blessedly_ , Rey and Ben were left alone on the sidewalk. 

He peered down at her with a shy smile just as she looked up at him with one of her own. They both laughed at the eagerness of the other and began walking towards Ben's house. He slipped his hand into hers and intertwined their fingers so naturally it was as if they'd been doing it for years. They strolled in comfortable silence, neither feeling the need to fill the space with conversation, just enjoying the warmth and company of the other. They finally arrived outside of Ben's door and he reluctantly pulled his hand from hers to grab his keys from his pocket. He paused as he unlocked the door and looked over to her.

Rey smiled warmly at him and suddenly he was leaning down and pressing his lush lips to her. He was insistent, hands circling around her and pulling her close while his tongue prodded her lips for entrance. She happily acquiesced as a happy moan slipped from mouth. He grabbed her and pressed her back against his door as their kiss steadily rose in heat. His lips so soft yet so insistent, his hands searching and roaming continuously. She felt like every switch in her body had suddenly been flipped on and the surge of energy and butterflies that flowed through her finally made her pull back to catch her breath. He rested his forehead against hers and settled the wandering path of his hands to her hips. 

"I should've done that two weeks ago." he whispered with a voice deep and gravelly. 

She smiled at him and gave him a sweet lingering kiss before resettling her forehead against his own. 

"Good thing you have all night to make up for it." she breathed out.

He huffed out a laugh and pulled back to look at her. She watched his hooded eyes roam over her face and felt her excitement build when she saw his lips slowly form a smirk. 

"I've got all sorts of plans for you tonight sweetheart. Just you wait."

And with that he grabbed her hand and finally led her inside. Rey was fit to bursting with nervous anticipation but she couldn't help but feel the overwhelming sense of happiness at finally being with the man who captured her heart from the minute she met him. 


	2. Chapter 2

The whirlwind of changes that happened to Rey's life in just the span of one night was enough to make her dizzy. When she left her apartment earlier this evening she would've never expected to end the night in the warm embrace of Ben Solo. Surrounded by his heat and smell and feeling an energy flow through her she'd never felt before. He was shy when they first walked in. The frenzied passion he'd shown when he kissed her outside his door melting away as reality sunk in. They were actually doing this. Alone together in the dark quiet of his home. 

He turned a lamp on and a soft light filled the space around them, casting shadows that Rey was grateful for. She didn't want him to notice the flush that covered her entire body. Didn't want to seem too overly anxious to feel his touch again. She inspected the space around him, wanting to gather as much information about him as she could from the way he arranged his life. It was a minimally decorated home. Clean, organized, almost sterile. The only true indicator of it being Ben's space was the impressively stocked bookshelf next to a big cozy reading chair. She smiled to herself and strolled over to peruse the spines of his collection. He came up quietly beside her and watched her as she took in his pride and joy. A smile forming on his face that couldn't be hidden no matter how hard he tried. She looked up at him with a beaming smile of her own and suddenly the shyness he felt when they crossed his threshold had evaporated into the air around them. He cupped her chin and pressed a sweet kiss to her lips. When he pulled back she was biting her bottom lip, eyes dilated and open as she stared at him. 

"You're so beautiful Rey."

It was barely a whisper. Almost like he'd been thinking it and didn't realize he'd said it out loud. She blushed at his compliment and gave him a quick peck. She was never good at receiving compliments or praise of any kind. Let alone one from the man who's been stuck in her head since the minute she met him. 

"You're not so bad yourself." She returned quietly, enjoying the hush of the night that enveloped them. 

She barely caught sight of the smile on his face before he was kissing her again. This time with a heat similar to the ones he gave her on his doorstep. She readily fell into his embrace, arms snaking around his neck as his wound around her waist. The room was quiet except for the soft sound of their lips touching and the quiet moans that were slipping from each of them. She felt his hold around her get tighter and his tongue becoming more insistent in her mouth. Her head was swimming in the sensations and she finally pulled back to catch her breath. He wasn't done getting his fill of her though as his lips traveled from her face to her neck. Sucking gently and nipping softly, pulling sighs out of Rey that sent all his blood rushing to his crotch. She grabbed his shoulders and gave him a gentle push backwards until he fell into the reading chair with an ungraceful thump. The devilish smile she gave him almost made his heart stop and then suddenly she was climbing into his lap. Legs on either side of his as she straddled him in his favorite chair. Was this a dream? He could've sworn he's had a dream  _exactly_ like this one before. 

His hands roamed up the sides of her body and she felt her nerve endings come alive at the sensation. Those big strong hands holding her and making her feel small and protected. She leaned down to kiss him again, needing to taste and feel his tongue. Her hips began a gentle sway in his lap and she could feel his straining length through his jeans. 

"Fuck Rey, you feel too good." he was breathless, eyes wide and cheeks flushed.

She leaned down and bit his earlobe gently, smiling to herself at the loud moan that followed.

"And you haven't even gotten me naked yet." she whispered in a low voice that she hoped sounded sexy despite the butterflies and nervousness she felt.

Suddenly she felt herself being thrown over his shoulder as he stood up from his chair and began making his way down a dark hallway of his home. 

"No time like the present." he teased as he gave her ass a light smack. She squealed and giggled from her upside down position. 

The world righted itself as he plopped her down onto his bed, a small  _oof_ escaping her lips when her back hit the mattress. All she could see was the looming outline of Ben's body as it hovered over her. The only light in the room coming from the street lamps outside, casting a orange glow into the space around them. Ben leaned over her, knees pressing into the bed and hands on either side of her head. He kissed her neck again, slowly making his way back to her lips and capturing them in a searing kiss. Growing impatient, Rey looped her arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of her, wanting to feel his large body cover hers completely. His patience seemed to have given up as well as his kisses became urgent. Their breathing growing loud and heavy as they tangled deeper together. Rey tugged the bottom hem of his shirt and he lifted off of her to pull it off quickly. The room may be dim but there was no missing the broad and  _insanely_ muscular expanse of his chest. Rey gawked at him, feeling the heat rush to her core from how beautiful he looked. Cut from marble. Sent by the gods. Irresistible. 

She watched a flush spread over his chest and face from her staring and decided to even the playing field by tugging her shirt off and throwing it on the ground to join his. His hands immediately moved to envelope her breasts, as if he was powerless to their whims. He leaned down and softly kissed the swell of her skin that wasn't contained in the cup of her bra.

"So beautiful." he whispered in between reverent kisses to her skin.

She wound her hands up into the thick mop of hair on his head and gave a small tug, back arching at the feel of his mouth on her. His lips felt like a brand on her skin, each kiss sending her deeper and deeper into his favor. His hips were thrusting shallowly into the space between her thighs, further fueling the fire that has been steadily burning under her skin since he kissed her back in the bar. She pushed him back, sitting up and reaching around her back to unclasp her bra, cheeks heating from the look on Ben's face as he watched new terrain be exposed to him. With a guttural groan he pushed her back down onto the mattress, covering her chest with his own. The feel of his hot skin on hers was overwhelming and a needy whine escaped Rey's lips before she could stop it.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Ben whispered, a smug grin tugging on the corner of his lips, "Is there something you need?"

Rey wasn't sure if she wanted to slap or kiss that stupid grin off his face. 

"You know what I need Ben." 

Her voice was breathy and foreign sounding, completely entranced in the feel of the man above her. He growled at her words and pressed a scorching kiss to her lips. Rey's hands trailed down the smooth expanse of his chest to the waistband of his pants, trying vainly to undo them while being thoroughly distracted by his kiss. He eventually pulled his lips away to help her in removing the offending clothing, giving a pointed look at the pants she was still wearing. They both fumbled quickly to remove the remaining barriers and were finally fully exposed to each other for the first time. The soft glow of the room made the moment seem like a distant dream. Like Rey was going to wake up just when things were getting interesting and find herself alone in her bed. The feel of Ben's hands roaming up her thighs was no dream however and Rey almost pinched herself from how amazing it felt. He trailed kisses down from her breasts as his hands moved up her legs and just when they were about to meet at the place Rey was desperate for them most, he pulled away and chuckled at the groan of impatience that escaped her lips.

"Where do you need me Rey? Right here?" He asked, fingers barely touching the sensitive skin of her mound. His teasing and arrogance in the quiet of his bedroom was something to behold and raised the tension of Rey's body like he never had before. 

" _Yes_ Ben! Please!" She was shamelessly whining now, begging for the scorching heat of his touch. 

"Anything for you sweetheart." he answered with a smirk of satisfaction at her pleading.

Suddenly the world stopped on it's axis as Ben's thick fingers began sliding up and down her folds. All attention being directed straight to the source of Rey's need and a high pitched whine came shooting out of Rey's mouth at feeling. She could hear how wet and ready she was for him and if she wasn't out of her mind with lust she probably would've been embarrassed. His fingers were patient, exploring almost, as they searched for ways to draw out noises from her.

"Do you know how many times I've imagined you like this?" his deep timbering voice cut through the haze of lust in Rey's mind, "How many times I've stopped myself from kissing you and dragging you back here?"

His fingers began to concentrate solely on her clit now and the combination of his touch and his words was causing Rey's vision to swim with pleasure. 

"Oh you should've Ben! That's all I've wanted since I met you!" She was practically screaming the words, trying to contain the feelings he was giving her with his touch.

He groaned loudly at her response, head dropping down into the crook of her neck and giving soft bites to the exposed skin he found there.

"Good," he whispered forcefully, fingers speeding up the tight circles he was weaving around her clit, "because now that I have you, there's no letting you go." he emphasized his words with a sudden thrust of a finger into her slick heat and it was all Rey needed to be thrown off the edge. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and a silent scream played on her lips as stars and lights danced in her eyes.  _Holy shit_. It's never felt like  _that_ before.

Reality began to seep in through the cloud of pleasure and lust in Rey's head and a small smile began forming on her lips. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Ben's dilated pupils taking her in, his mouth open in awe of the response he was able to pull from her. 

"Holy shit Rey. That was the hottest thing I've ever seen." his whispered reverence caused a healthy blush to form on her cheeks. She bit her lip and a small hand sought out his length, needing to hold in her hand the way she made him feel.

He moaned at the sensation of her tiny hand wrapped around his dick. He never thought of himself as... _big_...but the image of Rey's hand on him sent waves of lust and testosterone to flow through his body. His moans reverberated on the skin of Rey's neck and she soon began to think that she could very easily get addicted to the sounds he was making. Adding a little pressure to her squeezes, she nibbled on his earlobe and smiled at the gasps of pleasure rolling off those gorgeous lips of his.

"I don't want to wait anymore Ben. Let me feel you." 

He choked on his moan and pulled his head back to level her with a fiery gaze of need. He kissed her deeply, momentarily throwing her mind for a loop before plunging his tongue into her mouth.

"You're gonna feel every  _inch_ of me sweetheart." he growled as he lined himself up with her entrance, slowly moving the head of his dick back and forth through her slick. The feel of it was maddening, so close to what she wanted and yet so far.

Their eyes locked, his silently asking for permission, while hers begged to be filled completely. She gave him a slight nod to affirm her want and then slowly, with a kind of careful control she didn't think she'd be able to exercise, he slid into her warm embrace until he filled her to the hilt. They both moaned in unison and their foreheads came together, both relishing the feeling of finally being connected in the way they've both desperately wanted for so long now. 

"Oh my  _god_ Ben, you're so big!" Rey whined as she relished the intense stretch he was creating.

He hissed at her words, hands moving down to her hips to keep them steady for the moment.

"If you keep talking like that I'm going to embarrass myself sooner than I'd like." his words were heated but she could hear the strain of control he was using at the moment. She bit her lip to keep anymore of her thoughts from spilling out and watched as he gathered himself. His eyes returned to hers and he gave a gentle thrust, causing another round of moans from both of them. His control couldn't hold out forever though and soon he began a steady rhythm of thrusts. 

The air around them became filled with the sound of their skin connecting and the various gasps and moans from each of them. Ben was biting the skin of Rey's shoulder in a desperate attempt to keep his orgasm at bay. It was hard to do though when every thrust caused Rey to cry out in pleasure at the feel of Ben hitting a spot inside her she could never reach on her own.

"Fuck Rey you're so tight and wet and  _perfect_." he was babbling whatever thoughts came to his head and Rey was so over the moon with pleasure she could feel the warmth of her own release begin to spread through her body.

"Don't stop Ben, I'm so close!" her breathy high pitched voice was like an alien's in her ears. Never has she been this turned on and wound up in her entire life.

He groaned loudly at her words, hips thrusting harder and deeper, "Yeah baby? You gonna come on my dick? Gonna come for me like the good little girl you are?"

Oh his words were filthy but they were exactly what Rey needed to be sent flying once again. She screamed out his name as her walls clenched down around him and her fingers tugged on his hair. He gave a few more thrusts before calling out her name and pulling out to paint her stomach and tits with his hot spend. She watched in awe as he found his release and soon they both just stared at the other completely out of breath. Smiles spread across both of their faces as they came down from their highs. He quickly got off the bed in search of a towel to clean up the mess he made and Rey watched with hungry eyes as his naked body disappeared into the connecting bathroom. He returned with a small blush and a shy smile, cleaning Rey up with an air of intimacy that caused butterflies of a different sort to bloom in her stomach. Once he was finished he settled into the space beside her on the bed and pulled her over to him, her back against his chest, as he nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck.

"That was..."

" _Amazing_." Rey finished for him and a quiet chuckle sounded in her ear. 

She turned her head to look at him and bit her lip at the look of pure bliss she found in his eyes. She couldn't believe how her night had ended up but she would thank every lucky star in existence that it played out the way it did. 

"Stay with me tonight?" he asked softly, with a bit of nervousness around his words. 

A broad smile filled her face and she turned fully around towards him, hands coming up to cup his face before giving him a deep sound kiss.

"Of course Ben, there's no getting rid of me now." 

He gave her a huge beaming smile, showing off his adorably crooked teeth, and pushed her shoulder down onto the bed until he was laying on top of her again.

"Good because I'm not even close to being done with you yet." he growled and she squealed in happiness as his hands became insistent all over again. 

The last thought Rey had before her mind became lost in her lust was that Ben could make things up to her in this way as many times as he liked. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all enjoyed the soft smut! Let me know what you think in the comments and thanks a million for reading :))))

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Hope you all enjoyed this little story, I'm thinking of adding a second chapter (with a ratings increase of course ;) ) just so we can all enjoy some good ol' Reylo lovin! 
> 
> Kudos and comments let me know that I'm not just writing to the void so feel free to let a girl know how she's doing!


End file.
